unitedprovincesfandomcom-20200216-history
Council Act of 1746
For any changes you would like to request please do the following... ''Post In Comments: ''Document Name: Your Character Name: Your Signature: Your Character Rank: Your U.I.C. Ranking: What you would like to change in the document: ''Example: ''Document Name: The Voting Act of 3/9/1246 Character name: ''Charles Crestsilver ''Signature: DvayJonesRules (Charles Crestsilver) 02:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Character Rank: General U.I.C. Rank: General / American leader / U.I.C. high council member What I would like to change: Make the times different for importance of decision The Voting Act of 3/9/1746 We hereby decide to wait for the council's vote on any decision, either big or small. This includes both important and unimportant choices. We will wait a grand total of 2 months maximum to make any decisions that aren't urgent. At that time, the votes will be tallied up and a decision will be made. Exeptions would be things like going to war (which would be 5 weeks) or deciding a peace treaty (this would be 4 weeks). The losing council member(s), if any at all, may not complain. They can, however, issue a revote. This will be a 2 week maximum time limit. That decision is final, unless the whole council agrees to change. There must be at least 1 vote over the other side to make a choice. Otherwise, it is considered neutralized. Edit of 3/10/1746 Members may state their dissagreements (in a non-whining way) to the council. They still must issue a revote to change it and may not complain constantly. After the revote is issued, they must accept that it will most likely be unchanged. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++''Signatures go under here''++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ DvayJonesRules (Charles Crestsilver) 02:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Gamer124 (talk) 01:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The War Declaration Act of 3/18/1746 We, the Council of the United Islands of the Caribbean, hereby decide to a new method of declaring war. First off, there must be good reason for war. This means that it has to have an outcome if we win... or if we lose. Second, we must deliver warning to the oppressing person(s) that we will declare war if they do not accept any terms that we make. If they deny, it will go to a Council vote, where at least 2/3 of the Council will have to agree to the war. If not, then it will be delayed or cancelled. If the council accepts, we see if the people agree. 51% or more of the people must agree to continue on. Then, if they accept, we declare war on the oppressing person(s) and fight until a victor is determined. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++''Signatures go under here''++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++ DvayJonesRules (Charles Crestsilver) 02:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Gamer124 (talk) 23:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The Voting Act of 3/19/1746 Well, this is similar to the other Voting Act, but it is different. It kind of changes the Voting Act. Instead of only the council approving votes, if a people vote gets a support of 80% or more, it does not have to go under Council approval, unless it's something crazy. Edit of 3/19/1746 If 80% of the United Islands of the Caribbean's peoples do not agree with / agree with a new law that was passed / unpassed by the High Council, the ruling can be overturned. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++''Signatures go under here''++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Gamer124 (talk) 23:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) DvayJonesRules (Charles Crestsilver) 03:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Documents Category:The Council